


Chocolate is The Best Aphrodisiac

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：布鲁斯绝不承认他是个巧克力控。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate is The Best Aphrodisiac

布鲁斯不喜欢巧克力。

但这并不妨碍蝙蝠侠结束夜巡，坐在蝙蝠电脑的控制台前于整理情报时享用一杯美味的热可可。同理，粗粒巧克力曲奇始终是蝙蝠家族中最受欢迎的甜点。只有超人知道，那位哥谭独一无二的黑暗骑士，是甜蜜又苦涩的黑巧克力的味道。

 

 

“所以这次的深夜点心是巧克力慕斯？”超人中断他与蝙蝠侠的热吻，意犹未尽地舔吻对方的嘴唇，却像个得不到饭后甜点的小男孩一样抱怨，“真可惜我错过了阿尔弗雷德的好手艺，我会想念它的。”

他们有几个月没见面了，阿卡汉姆接连发生越狱，新的走私团伙出现在哥谭，大都会又出现了新的超级罪犯，瞭望塔收到外星系发来的求助信号。地球，乃至宇宙中总是有这么多的犯罪，超人和蝙蝠侠甚至只在联盟会议中才有见面的机会，更没办法挪出时间给克拉克与布鲁斯。

这就是为什么蝙蝠侠会纵容他的恋人因为自己结束一夜个工作后，发的小小的叹息声而越界地出现，抛下工作，相拥着在对方怀抱里享受片刻温存。

“你一定要这么煞风景吗？”布鲁斯低吼，用黑暗骑士的眼神恶狠狠地瞪过去，拉下克拉克的头咬住他的嘴唇粗暴地吮吸，泄愤似的用牙齿啃咬那无法伤害的、柔软温暖的唇瓣。

 

 

于是下一次他们在蝙蝠洞见面时，布鲁斯从控制台的暗柜里取出一份甜品。

“阿尔弗雷德听说你喜欢巧克力慕斯，给你留了一份。”他把东西递给克拉克，冷淡地说完，转身重新投入到工作之中。

克拉克端着盘子，不由自主地笑起来。这可不是普通的夜巡后的小甜饼时间会有的东西，超级尺寸的高脚杯中盛着分量十足的多层慕斯，显而易见是阿尔弗雷德特制的，每一层都填满了草莓果酱夹心，新鲜的草莓粒在红宝石般的糖浆中闪耀。

身后的寂静令布鲁斯忍无可忍地抖开披风转过椅子，毫不意外地看到一个对着巧克力慕斯傻笑的外星人。

“怎么了？”他可不会把那种笑得咧到耳边的傻模样当做是感动。

“没什么。”克拉克下意识地推了推眼镜，却摸了个空，脸颊立即浮现起腼腆的红晕，“我以为至少会是黑樱桃果酱夹心的，你对所有黑色的东西都情有独钟不是吗，‘黑暗’骑士先生？”

“这不有趣。”布鲁斯冷哼，对于克拉克幼稚的想法充满不屑，“你，和你一样来自外星球的冷笑话，你得多练练你的幽默感。”

“可你爱死了不是吗，”克拉克微笑着挖起一大勺慕斯送进嘴里，然后甜腻地吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，“就和你对巧克力无法自拔一样。”

香甜的可可与草莓气味窜进鼻腔，酸甜的味道执着地刺激着他的味蕾，让布鲁斯没法专心工作。他象征性地推拒了片刻，就像巧克力慕斯一样融化在克拉克的怀抱里，直到被放下躺在某处，背后冰凉坚硬的触感毫无疑问是蝙蝠洞里的简易手术台。如果这里有现成的床，去楼上找一个有舒适四柱床和羽毛被的房间的念头就显得如此荒谬。

下一秒布鲁斯的面具和披风就被摘除，露出盔甲下他沾着汗水的额头。潮湿的黑发凌乱地贴在他苍白的皮肤上，护目镜带来的压迫使他眼眶发红，显得那张俊美面孔天真又无害。

克拉克迫不及待地再一次吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，眷恋不已地含住他的唇瓣吸吮，舔吻他口腔中甜腻的味道。他捧住布鲁斯的头加深了这个吻，指尖摩挲布鲁斯的头发。克拉克爱极了手指在布鲁斯的发间穿梭的感觉，布鲁斯有着他见过的最为坚毅倔强的性格，但他浓密的黑发却截然相反，细软得仿佛上等的丝绸。

他们温柔地亲吻，唇舌交缠，黏腻的水声摩擦空气让整个寒冷的地下洞穴变得潮热起来。

“这不公平。”

布鲁斯抗议，缺氧和激情使他呼吸短促，他艰难地曲起腿推开克拉克，让他的嘴唇获得片刻解脱。当他试图撕扯钢铁之躯的制服时遭遇了惨败，他自己的制服被了大半缠绕在抬高到头顶的手臂上，形成一个难以解脱只有任人鱼肉的困境。然而布鲁斯还未确定，他今晚是否愿意交出主控权。

可偶尔为倒之也不错。

布鲁斯的内心挣扎丝毫逃不过克拉克的眼睛。他加快的心跳，血流中增幅的荷尔蒙的味道，细胞中电荷的碰撞引发神经和肌肉的战栗，这一切都让布鲁斯的身体在他面前毫无秘密。

“拜托了，布鲁斯，别说你不想要。否则我现在就停下。”克拉克直起身，伸手撩开额前的散发，他天蓝色的眼睛笔直地望着布鲁斯。在那蓝色的宝石里，布鲁斯看到他自己映出的倒影，他无法不沉溺其中。

“好吧。”布鲁斯小小地纠结了一会，终于让步。他扯掉碍事的制服，放松地躺好，抬头望着克拉克无言地督促他的进一步行动。

“等一下。”话音刚落，克拉克就去而复返。

见鬼的超级速度。布鲁斯甚至来不及诅咒氪星人的奇思妙想，就错过了改变主意的机会。

沾着奶油的手指打开他的口腔，布鲁斯挣扎抵抗，直到被克拉克的手指按住舌头，夹住那片灵活的肉块恣意地揉捏嬉戏。他尝到克拉克指尖上汗水和巧克力奶油交织的味道，咸涩又甜蜜，就像是情欲本身。

布鲁斯着迷地舔舐克拉克的手指，吞下奇妙的甘甜味道。他的意识迷茫，除了克拉克手指的搅动，他灼热的吻落在自己发烫的皮肤上，就只剩下对快感永无止境的渴求。

冰凉的金属突然贴上布鲁斯挺立的乳尖，脆弱的皮肤极其敏感，突如其来的冰冷异物的刺激让布鲁斯吓了一跳，他想要躲开，但是克拉克强有力的手臂和大腿压制住他的身体让他无处可逃。

布鲁斯动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着克拉克正在用银匙把慕斯和果酱抹在自己身上，羞耻感伴随着燥热的血流从脚底冲向头顶，随之而来的烈火般的情欲升腾着，灼烧他残存的理智。他的欲望彻底地勃起，汗水和情液让他湿得一塌糊涂，在紧绷的裤子上印出深色的水渍。

“克拉克！你在搞什么鬼！”布鲁斯怒吼，他的意乱神迷大大削弱了他语气中的威胁。如果有什么是氪星人让他讨厌的缺点，那么一定是他无时无刻不在找机会捉弄自己，以及那恼人的会传染病毒性的笑容。

克拉克亲吻布鲁斯泛着香甜气息的皮肤，笑容甜蜜而狡黠，“一位睿智的长辈曾经告诉我，美味佳肴要细细品尝，与人分享才会更加可口。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯冷哼，从紧紧咬合的牙缝间挤出一个名字。他早该预料到如今的情况，这是他自作自受。

“不，不是他，”克拉克无辜地眨眨眼睛，忍俊不禁，“看来智者们都有相同的观念。”他继续把褐色的乳脂涂抹在布鲁斯苍白的皮肤上，专心致志得像在完成一幅抽象派的画作。冰凉的奶油很快融化在炽热的皮肤上，黏腻的感觉带来丝丝瘙痒，越发地折磨起了布鲁斯的耐性。

打发的鲜奶油里含有大量的糖分。经验教训证实，用糖浆润滑可不是个好主意，它们风干得很快，会变得像胶水一样粘稠。每次看到那些琥珀色的透明浓浆，布鲁斯总会回想起皮肤上火辣辣的刺痛，持续一个星期的红疹，还有难以启齿的瘙痒。他愤怒的瞪视只是让发红的眼眶和鼻头看起来更加的水润，情欲在他蕴含风暴的眼眸中氤氲，夜色般撩人。

克拉克没有错过布鲁斯的任何细微表情，立即了然地承诺：“别担心，我会帮你好好的舔干净。”

随着他的宣告，克拉克低头吻上布鲁斯的喉结，咬住那块凸起的软骨，用牙齿轻轻摩擦啃咬颈部薄薄的皮肤。他的力道拿捏得十分恰当，现在布鲁斯的喉咙里发出声音就像猫咪满足时的呼噜声。

细小的，酥痒的电流一点点地扩散开来，布鲁斯渴望地呻吟着扭动身体，手指陷入克拉克发间催促地拉扯。空气里甜腻的可可香气反而更加浓郁，他喘息着，并因此欲望高涨。

克拉克安慰地舔了舔他留在布鲁斯咽喉上的吻痕，转而向锁骨进攻，沿着那漂亮的骨骼线条留下一个个的深色痕迹。

“快点！”布鲁斯低吼，挺起胸口把自己送向克拉克。沾着奶油的一侧乳头被含住，用力吸吮，布鲁斯不得不咬住自己的手掌咽下几乎脱口而出的尖叫。克拉克嘴唇间的震动暴露了他的轻笑，在布鲁斯恼羞成怒之前，他伸手捏住另一边疏于照料的乳头轻轻拉扯揉弄，粘滑的巧克力奶油在指间融化，带去陌生的快感。

克拉克不断地玩弄那两粒红肿的肉块，直到它们充血发烫肿胀得像熟透的浆果，他还想继续，布鲁斯却已经找回机会扳回一城。他解开了克拉克的腰带，拉开裤子，汗湿的掌心圈住克拉克的勃起缓慢地撸动。克拉克握住布鲁斯的手腕阻止了他，不急不慢地亲吻布鲁斯的胸口，如他所说的那样舔掉他抹上去的奶油，在布鲁斯结实的腹部留下一连串的水痕。

布鲁斯期待地等着那不可思议的舌头继续向下探索，他只觉得腹部的肌肉阵阵痉挛，肚脐被亲吻时身上的每一个细胞都兴奋地爆炸。他屏息凝神，等着克拉克扯掉他的内裤，释放他疼痛不已的欲望。然而他没有。

“布鲁斯，你就像是巧克力，”克拉克撑起身体，嘴唇贴在布鲁斯的朵旁呢喃细语，滚烫的带着可可香甜的呼吸烧红了布鲁斯脸颊，“黑暗，坚硬，但总会在热情中融化，甜美、苦涩却让人上瘾无法戒断。”

布鲁斯忍无可忍，抓住克拉克的头发把他拉向自己。他没算好力道，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起，震得他嘴唇发麻，而后克拉克体贴地含住那片受伤的唇瓣细细舔舐，麻木的感觉消退取而代之的是令人头皮发麻的快感。

和布鲁斯的焦躁不安全然相反，克拉克对他的爱人总是充满了耐心。他用最快的速度脱掉两人余下的衣服，端起把最后一点果酱淋在了布鲁斯的勃起上。几乎是克拉克的舌头刚一碰到布鲁斯的阴茎，他就颤抖着达到了高潮，射在了克拉克嘴里。

氪星人仗着他其实不用呼吸的优势吞下布鲁斯的精液，他含住布鲁斯尚未软化的性器温柔地吞吐，清理残余的精液。紧接着，克拉克抬头，扣住布鲁斯的下巴亲吻他，舌头叩开牙关长驱直入，而布鲁斯也毫无异义地热烈地回吻，咽下混合着他自己的精液和草莓果酱味道的唾液。

无需多言，常年的默契已足够克拉克猜出布鲁斯的想法。

再次出现时他拿着一管润滑剂。

“早有准备，嗯哼？”看着克拉克献宝似的拆开润滑剂软管上的塑膜包装，布鲁斯挑眉。

蓝色的透明凝胶散发出薄荷的味道，克拉克尴尬地对上布鲁斯揶揄的目光，“有点凉，要我加热它吗？”

“别……”布鲁斯捂住脸，觉得有些发窘，“那太傻了！要做就赶快！”

面对布鲁斯主动向自己打开双腿，放松身体的景象，即使没有他的催促，克拉克也无法降低速度。他跪坐在布鲁斯腿间，涂满啫喱的手指落在布鲁斯的会阴上。

“见鬼。”布鲁斯呻吟，冰凉刺激敏感的私处引发阵阵痉挛，他开始后悔没有同意克拉克刚才提出的那个看起来很蠢的建议。

但是克拉克没给他反悔的时间，他滑腻的手指进入布鲁斯的后穴，快速地抽动起来，拇指按摩会阴和阴囊。很快布鲁斯就觉得自己就像是被一根烧热的贴条给刺穿了，后穴里又热又痒，让他情不自禁地拱起身体，希望克拉克的手指能找对地方。

当克拉克的指头终于按在他的前列腺上，霹雳般的快感刺中了布鲁斯的大脑，他受到的任何训练都不会教他如何抵抗这样的快感。他的手指深深陷入床单之中，发泄过一次的性器没有那么快恢复状态，但还是分泌出了不少透明的前液。

就像泡在热水浴中，布鲁斯的身体轻飘飘的，无法使力，这也让克拉克的第四根手指没有受到任何抵抗就轻易进入布鲁斯的甬道。

在布鲁斯挑衅的眼神中狠狠地贯穿了他渴望已久的身体。

“你故意的。”他控诉，更加凶狠地抽插把自己送入布鲁斯的身体，过了今夜布鲁斯的大腿上一定会留下数量惊人的淤青，微凉的手指圈住布鲁斯的勃起，“送我巧克力之前你就想到会这样了不是吗？”

“一派胡言……啊嗯……情人节早……早就过完了！”布鲁斯反驳，可克拉克的冲撞太过激烈，他差点咬到自己的舌头，再加上前后夹击的双重快感，他甚至没法一口气说完一个整句。在海浪般汹涌情潮的冲击下，布鲁斯那不可摧毁的控制力渐渐恢复，他报复性地缩紧了后穴，突然增加的刺激氪星人敏感的神经，差点就这么缴械投降。

“放松些……拉奥啊你可真紧……”克拉克深呼吸，更多的巧克力香气吹拂在布鲁斯的脸颊上。到底谁在是那个巧克力情人？

克拉克抬起布鲁斯的腰，警告地拍打他的臀瓣。苍白的皮肤上立即浮现出鲜红的掌印，这样的疼痛对情欲高涨的布鲁斯来说微不足道，反而更增加他的快感，他呻吟着将双腿抬起夹住克拉克有力的腰杆。

现在布鲁斯的下身完全悬空了，再次勃起的性器落入克拉克的掌控之中，他就像是海浪中的浮木，随时都会在海啸般的情欲中粉身碎骨。

“操我……操我，克拉克，只要你喜欢……只要是……你的意愿！”布鲁斯抱住克拉克的肩膀，克拉克快速的抽插令他语句破碎。他眼前朦胧，生理性的泪水模糊了视线，但他还是能看到那令他安慰的天蓝色包裹住自己。

没有更多的言语，克拉克深深地吻住布鲁斯，开始最后的冲刺。

在克拉克终于射进他体内的同时，布鲁斯也在他口中尖叫着达到了今晚的第二次高潮。克拉克放开被他蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，改变了角度缓慢地在布鲁斯的身体里进出着，直到最后一点精液也射进他身体深处。然后他抱着布鲁斯翻了个身，让他能更舒服地躺在自己身上，在高潮的余韵中缠绵地亲吻爱人的肩颈，一寸寸按摩他紧绷的肌肉。

没过多久，布鲁斯绵长轻柔的呼吸声在他怀中响起。克拉克伸长手臂捡起披风裹住他们裸露的身体，抱紧了布鲁斯，和他一道享受这恬然的安眠。


End file.
